An Inconvenient Marriage Afterlives, Rebirths and Restarts
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: An Inconvenient Marriage Afterlives, Rebirths and Restarts by Andrew Charlus Potter. Sequel to 'An Inconvenient Marriage' by 'Colubrina' 'a disgusting immoral fanfiction author.' This is what happened in non canon shipping world's afterlives and how they are tortured and what happens when a soul disintegrates in wizarding hell and all.


**An Inconvenient Marriage Afterlives, Rebirths and Restarts by Andrew Charlus Potter.**

 **Sequel to An Inconvenient Marriage by Colubrina a disgusting immoral fanfiction author.**

 **Narration/Authors Note:**

 **Disgusting a harem, seriously Drinny and Hinny together GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GAG MY EYES OUT PLEASE SAID IN A PAINED VOICE, OR Drinny and Drarry more gahhhhhhhhhhhhh,(gags, retchees, up dinner.) Well, all three of them are going to wizarding hell, just so you know and all three of them will be tortured by their wizarding canon counterparts, called Emerald (Canon Harry), Red (Canon Ginny), and Electric Blue (Canon Draco.)**

 **They will be tortured similar How Leo Wyatt killed Elder Gideon in Charmed Season 6 It's a Bad Bad Bad World Part II.**

 **Emerald will be torturing Harry for becoming a homosexual or bisexual and be tortured with Emerald-Green Lightning bolts.**

 **Red will be torturing Ginny for allowing this to even happen and being a polygamist. and will be tortued with Red(Fire-Red) lightning bolts.**

 **Electric Blue will be torturing Draco for becoming homosexual/bisexual and be torture with electric-blue lightning bolts.**

 **Red, Emerald, Electric Blue once they are finished with torture will shout Disintegratio. Making the alternates disintegrate into dust for their immoral misdeeds, and homosexuality and bisexuality. When a soul disintegrates they will be reborn into the past as a miscarriage, still born or still birth or will be born as a newborn but die a few days later. If Harry Potter dies, then Neville becomes the boy who lived and Neville will fail as the boy who lived and their families will be ruled under Lord Voldemort undtil their death dates and Harry and Draco will be miscarried in 1980, Ginny will be miscarried in 1981. Arthur and Molly will die along with James and Lily in 1982. Bill and the remaining Weasley's and Prewetts will die in 1983. Albus Dumbledore dies in 1984, Minerva McGongall dies in 1985, Filius dies in 1986, Sprout dies in 1987 and the remaining teachers dies in 1988. Hogwarts closes down permanently. All muggles, muggle-borns, half-bloods and blood-traitors will die in 1989.**

 **Draco, Harry and Ginny will be in their own separate apartments in limbo watching their families under the rule of Lord Voldemort.**

 **Story begins below:**

Emerald and Red combined Ginny and Harry's apartments together and visited them and this is what the visit entailed.

Emerald said, "You do realize, why we did this don't you?"

Harry and Ginny were afraid of their afterlifes again.

Red said, "Relax we are all giving you three another chance, and we can't torture you twice, because this time you were miscarried."

Emerald said, "But we are very disappointed in you two, no matter, what. I would never be gay nor a bisexual."

Red said, "I never would ever marry that ponce of a ferret Malfoy no matter what, Draco deserves the death penalty or deserves Azkaban for life, I don't give a damn shit, what you two say. I loved Harry and Harry loves me and we would never do what you two did. We are very disgusted in all 3 of you. You make me sick. Arthur and Molly are disgusted at you Ginerva as is Ronald. and the rest of your family you are damn lucky that Septimus didn't make Arthur take the unbreakable vows."

Red shows Ginny the parchment of What her grandfather undertook. Ginny paled.

Red said, "Now do you understand your mistakes Electric is talking to Draco now as well too. I'm very disappointed in you two. I would rather have my revenge on Lucius and on Draco for allowing the diary to remain with me and all that."

Emerald said, "I support Red's decision. Now we are going to send Draco to a separate world, different from you two. Electric shows up to Harry and Ginnys' apartment."

Electric said, "Send my double to the world you requested Emerald, (sigh), I can believe the three of you, you literally disgust me,and yes I know you and Harry loved each other, but it is disgusting for me to become a bisexual as well as homosexul (retches in a mop bucket and wipes his throat), I sent him to another world, where, you, Ginerva marry Harry as a second husband 7 yrs after the war ends, however you are widow in that world."

Emerald said, "You do realize Red will have to torture that alternate as well."

Electric nodded, "Yes, I know, Sorry Red."

Red dismissively waves her hand, "Oh, well, beggars can't be choosers we can't send all the alternates to become us. oh, well, at least Harry and Ginny still marry in that world and all."

Harry said, "I know I'm going to regret asking this what world are you talking about?"

Electric said, "We are erasing their minds before we send them back for their second chance right?"

Emerald and Red nodded.

Electric said, "Well, let's just say, something different happens and well, my alternate elopes with Ginny, and gets her pregnant and I'm a good Draco similar to Severus Snape, but I die during the Final Battle of Hogwarts, you are a drunkard because you never told Ginny the truth after she broke up with Dean, you were too afraid of Ronald's opinion, I would've just told him to stick his opinion up his little bony arse. and make sure it never comes out again. That is what you should've done in that rule and unfortunately you two thankfully will not be going to that world, I chose that world for my double to get a true second chance. Since that fanfiction author was better at creating these stories and making sure their story had their own little afterlife as well too. So that's the main reason, the others will well. Emerald wants to torture that version of himself so badly but he can't considering that story has its own afterlife same thing goes for Red."

Ginny said, "What is the story called?"

Red answered, 'A Second Chance at Love' and it is by Ice Queen Malfoy, starts out at Draco's death unfortunately. This way your draco from the previous timeline you three came from will actually get a good afterlife no matter what, but you two, will have to make sure you don't well, you know end up like you did before. So are you both ready for your true second chance to make you both remain straight, and monogamists."

Harry and Ginny nodded.

Emerald said, "Me and Red will have to cast a spell on you both to make sure you both end up together as monogamists only and heterosexual as well too."

Harry said, "Go ahead."

Emerald pulled out his wand and pointed at Harry and chanted, 'Oblivatus Maximus, Life Restartius ut Monogamia Heterosexualem adultus masculum, Anima Vinculum ad Ginerva Molly Weasley ex St. Ottery Catchpole, Devon, England.'

A blue-green-golden light shone from Emerald's wand and engulfed Harry James Potter and with a pop Harry disappeared and was reborn into the world of 'This Way to My Heart' by Charbo2576.

Red pulled out her wand and pointed at Ginny and chanted 'Oblivatus Maximus, Life Restartius ut Monogamia Heterosexualem adultus feminam Anima Vinculum ad Harry James Potter of Godrics Hollow, Scotland, United Kingdom.'

A blue-green-golden light shone from Red's wand and engulfed Ginerva Molly Weasley and with a pop Ginny disappeared and was reborn into the world of 'This Way to My Heart by Charbo2576.

Harry and Ginny finally lived happily ever after as heterosexual soulbonded couple and they finally lived happily ever after.

THE END.

A/N: This is what happens to non-canon shipping couples or polygamy ships, especially a disgusting polygamy ship between two boys and a girl. I warned you. Colubrina, get your head out of your arse and listen to me, you will be tortured similarily how Harry and Ginny were and your soul will be tortured by the wizarding god Ruler Charles Anderson himself and he hates gays, lesbians and bisexuals and prefers monogamy only no ifs ands or butts about it and since you create the an inconvenient marriage story along with other non canon ships, well the muggle god will alow your soul to be transfered to the wizarding god's possession and you will be sent to wizarding hell and your soul will be disintegrated too and you will not be born into the world you are from, you would be reborn into the canon Harry Potter world and you wouldn't be able to interfere with anything at all, not even the love between Harry and Ginerva Weasley. Thank you. I am a disciple of the wizarding god. Thank you and Good riddance.


End file.
